


Taste testing

by BananaMacaroon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, James really likes sweets, M/M, Modern AU, Thomas owns a pastry shop, jeffmads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMacaroon/pseuds/BananaMacaroon
Summary: Thomas created some new recipes he wants to use for his shop, but isn't sure they're good enough. Luckily, his sweets loving boyfriend is more than happy to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> eheh. This is my first actual fic so i'm sorry if it ain't that great ^^''

James groaned when he heard his phone buzzed. He peeked his head out of the cover to check his clock. 10:43 AM. “ _what would someone want at this hour?_ ” he thought. On most days off he didn’t wake up till 2PM, and mostly everyone knew that. Maybe he would wake up at a proper time if he didn’t stay up till 4AM reading. He sighed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He clicked it on to find a message from Thomas.

Tjeff: Hey. Are you busy today?

Tjeff: Helloooooo

Tjeff: Did you die????

James groaned again. He was honestly just planning to sleep most of the day. He actually considered throwing his phone across the room and going back to sleep. Then again, the thought of sharing time with his boyfriend made him feel a little fuzzy inside, as it always did. With a little smile on his face, he typed a reply.

Jemmy: Sorry. Just now got your messages.

James stared at his phone and waited for something else to pop up. Sure enough, a little grey bubble appeared, followed by another message.

Tjeff: You had me worried there for a sec. You’re not sick are you??

Jemmy: I’m always sick.

Jemmy: Sick of your shit

James chuckled to himself when he heard the bedroom door open. “Jemmy?” He heard. James looked up to see Thomas peeking his head through the door, grinning at him. “Can i come in?" he asked. James sat up, pulling the blanket off. "Come in." he muttered, stretching his legs. And with that. Thomas walked over and flopped onto his side of the bed. “Did you want something, Thomas?” James asked, looking down at him. “Yeah, actually.” Thomas replied. “I was wondering who stuck a stick up your ass this morning.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You woke up and the first thing you do is sass me via text. what's up?” 

“Well, for one, you texted me instead of waking me like a normal person.” 

“So?” 

“We live in the same house.” 

“And?” 

James stared at him for a few moments before sinking lower onto the bed and curling into the taller one’s side. “But for real, did you want something?” he muttered. Thomas looked down at the smaller one and smiled, turning back towards the ceiling. “Yeah. I was wondering if you’d help me with some things for work.” he replied. James looked up at him. He had a feeling what he was gonna ask, and it made him excited.

“You see, i finished creating some new recipes for my shop and i was wondering if you would-” “yes.” James interrupted. Thomas looked back down to see James's big eyes staring up at him. Thomas chuckled. “You didn’t let me finish.” “You didn’t have to.” James retorted. He sat up and crawled on top of Thomas, straddling his stomach. “When do we start?” “Well, i haven’t even started making them yet. The first one I have in mind will take…. An hour maybe?” James groaned and flopped back on the bed. “Can you wake me up when it's done?” he asked, rolling over on his side. “Well, I could.” Thomas teased, running a hand down James’s side. “Or I could call Hamilton and have him taste them instead. He has a bit of a sweet tooth too, y’know.” And with that, James rolled out of bed and headed straight to the door. He turned back and looked at Thomas, still sitting on the bed, a playful look on his face.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get cooking.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to upload. School just started for me and I've been really busy with that. I hope you guys like this!

James opened the door to their apartment only to be hit by the frigid wind outside. He shivered, despite wearing four different coats, three sweaters, three hats, and who knows how many scarves (he lost count). He looked around to see almost everything covered in a coat of untouched snow. He looked over at Thomas, who was busy trying to find his keys in his coat pocket. “Thomas,” James said in a monotone voice. “Why didn’t you tell me it snowed this morning?” Thomas looked over, finally finding his keys. “Sorry. It didn’t cross my mind to tell you.”

 

“You know I hate snow.”

“I know you do.”

“And the cold.”

“I know.”

“I should grab another coat.”

“You’ll be fine. The store is just downstairs.”

 

Thomas walked passed him and stepped outside. He extended his hand out to James. “You might want to be careful. The steps are probably frozen.” James pulled one of his many scarves over his nose and took Thomas’s hand, closing the door behind him. With one hand in Thomas’s and the other gripping the railing, James carefully made his way down the steps. The wind suddenly picked up, burning both his and Thomas’s ears. “Lets hurry up and get inside.” James mumbled as they both reached the shop’s back door. Thomas fiddled with his keys with numb fingers. “Hurry up!” James complained. Normally he wasn’t this impatient, but the thought of all the sweets waiting for him soon made him anxious. Thomas rolled his eyes playfully. “Alright, alright, here”, Thomas signed, finally turning the key and opening the door. He flicked the light switch on next to the door, filling the large kitchen with light. “You can either sit in here or sit in the store.” Thomas offered, grabbing an apron from the rack in the kitchen. “The first dish might take awhile. “I’ll sit in here.” James said, pulling out a chair at the large table. “I like watching you cook.” Thomas smiled before heading over towards the table James was at. James looked over the various bowls and mixers carefully. “Are you gonna use all of these?” He asked. “This is a lot of stuff.” He counted about thirteen different bowls and 12 different mixtures in total. Thomas looked over the table carefully. “Yeah, this should be enough. At Least I hope so.”

He turned around and opened the large fridge. “So we’ll start out with the fruit tart, which should take about 45 minutes to an hour.” he said, grabbing various fruits from the fridge and setting them on the counter. James mumbled incoherently under his breath. “Is that alright?” Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn’t want to make something James didn’t like. After all, James does prefer chocolate goodies over fruity ones. “Uh, no, it’s not a problem.” James said, shooting his head up. “It’s just… it’s a little long to prepare.” Thomas chuckled, setting the ingredients on the table. “Aww. It sounds like someone’s hungry. Don’t worry. Personally, I think it’d be worth it.”

James watched as Thomas kneaded a ball of dough with firm hands. He noted how Thomas managed to be covered in flower from head to toe within 20 minutes. James couldn’t help but smile at his husband’s mess. It reminded him of the night he came back from France. He studied abroad in France for six months as part of an exchange program. When he got back, the first thing he did was drag James to three different supermarkets to gather foreign sounding dough and sweets for recipes he learned overseas. They stayed up all night in the dorm’s shared kitchen, making various french desserts and a huge mess in the process. They both ended up passing out at the wobbly kitchen table at 5am, full and content, surrounded by a huge mess.

James was lost in the memory when a piece of triangular pastry was placed in front of him. The pastry was topped with slices of different berries on top. James mouth watered at just the site. “This is a simple mixed berry tart I came up with. I decided to use custard instead of regular cream for it like my other tarts. Tell me if you like it.” James cut a small piece off the tart and popped it in his mouth. The mixture of the custard and berry juices was near intoxicating. Thomas chuckled. “Is it that good?” he asked. James simply nodded. “That’s good. I just popped another dish in the oven. It should be done in 15 to 20 minutes.”

The next 5 hours were spent tasting various treats and rating them between 1 to 5 stars. In the end, James was full and was starting to daze off at the table. Thomas was at the sink, washing up the rest of the dishes. He turned around and saw James leaning into his hands, eyes closed. He smiled and turned off the sink. He walked over and put a hand of James back, jolting him awake. “You getting tired?” he asked. James simply nodded in response. “Well, I’m done cleaning up.  Why don’t we head back upstairs and I’ll order take out?” James nodded and sat up. Honestly, He feels like he won’t be able to eat anything for the next two days. It also felt like he couldn’t move. He somehow managed to stand up and walked over to the coat rack with Thomas. Thomas helped him put on his various coats and scarves, “Y’know, I could of helped you clean up.” he mumbled, suddenly realizing he sat  there the whole time without helping with anything. Thomas smiled. “James, please. If i needed help, I would’ve asked.” He said, wrapping the final scarf around James. “I’m just glad you had fun today.” He pulled James scarf over his nose and looked at him. “You had fun, right?”

“Of course I did. Everything you made was amazing. I just-”

“Just what?”

“Thomas-”

“It was the tart wasn’t it? I knew I added too much fruit, didn’t I?”

“Thomas!”

Thomas stopped rambling and looked at James with a worried expression. “I had an amazing time. I just wished I could've helped cleaned up a little or at least helped you make the food.” Thomas signed. “I’ll tell you what.” he said, pulling the scarf from James’ face. “Come in with me in the morning and help wipe down the tables before I open up shop. That way we’ll be even, OK?” James smiled. “That would be nice.” Thomas leaned down and pecked James on the lips. James chuckled. “You still got a little flour on your nose.” he said, wiping it away with his thumb. Thomas wrinkled his nose and couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m In the mood for Chinese tonight. Does that sound alright?” Thomas asked. James let out a heavy sign. “Get what you want. I won’t be able to eat till Tuesday.”

 


End file.
